


Forever and Always

by Suuz_5_5



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, Songfic, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suuz_5_5/pseuds/Suuz_5_5
Summary: She wanted him forever and always. Through the bad and the ugly and the good. Inspired by the song Forever and Always by Parachute!





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles nor do I own the song Forever and Always by Parachute! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes.  
> Also posted on fanfiction.net under Suuz-5-5.

_Forever and Always_

Kensi poured in some more wine in her glass and took a sip. Her eyes fell on her watch while the time was slowly passing. Deeks was late. He had told her seven and it was already close to eight. If it had been because of a case, he would have called her. Maybe even told her to come in on her day off. But her phone had been silent the entire hour she had been waiting. She looked over to the prepared plates on the kitchen counter. Their starters were going bad, but Kensi didn't put the plates in the fridge. She wanted Deeks to see the starters she had prepared herself. Kensi got up and walked over to the window, hoping to see him driving into the street. She reached for her phone when she saw the empty street. It was taking too long. She dialed his number again but once again only got his voicemail. She took a deep breath. Callen answered his phone right away when Kensi called him.

'Hey, Kens, already tired of Deeks?' A deep breath escaped when she heard his joke. So Deeks had left work. 'Kens?'

'Deeks hasn't come home, yet...' Callen fell silent and Kensi got more worried.

'He left one and a half hours ago. We let him go a little early because he wanted to be home on time. I'll ask Eric and Nell to trace his phone.'

'I'll try calling him one more...' She was cut short when her home phone started to ring. The ringing caused her to jump a little. She wasn't used to being called on that phone. 'I got to answer that...call me when Eric and Nell traced his phone.' She quickly hung up and answered the other phone.

'Good evening, Miss Blye, my name is Anna Pemmerly and I work at Pacific Beach Medical. I'm calling because you're listed as the next of kin of Martin Deeks...'

'Did something happen to him?' Kensi immediately started to search for her keys, while listening to the woman on the phone. Why didn't she just leave her keys in the fruit bowl like Deeks suggested so many times?

'Mister Deeks was brought into the ER after he been in an accident earlier this evening...' Kensi froze in the middle of the living room while the words slowly sank in.

'I'm on my way!' She spotted her keys underneath the coffee table and she grabbed them. 'I will be there in about fifteen minutes!' She hung up and threw the phone on the couch before hurrying to her car.

* * *

Kensi held the steering wheel like it was her only life line. The only thing that enabled her to keep driving. Traffic was moving too slow. She slammed her hand on the horn once again. She needed them all to move! Her eye wandered to her finger and her mind went to a few months ago.

_'Do we really have to buy a Christmas tree?' Kensi asked Deeks annoyed. 'As in right now? I don't see the use for it. Can't we just go home? I need a few beers, a burger and some TV.' Deeks smiled at her and he just pulled her along. 'Deeks...'_

_'Just a little further,' he told her. 'This guy sells the best ones. You will understand when we get there.' But right now it didn't make sense to Kensi; not at all. What kind of guy would sell Christmas trees on the beach? That didn't even make sense for Los Angeles. Deeks stopped and Kensi looked around, confused._

_'Deeks, what are we do..' Kensi stopped when she turned back to Deeks and found him sitting on one knee. A little gasp escaped her mouth and Deeks simply smiled at her. He took her hand in his own and took a deep breath. Kensi felt herself starting to shake._

_'Fern,' Deeks started and Kensi started to smile. 'Kensi, I want you forever. Forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together...if you...if you do me the honor of becoming my wife...' The tears found their way and were streaming down Kensi's cheeks. 'Kensi Marie Blye, will you marry me?' Kensi couldn't find any words so she nodded. She nodded over and over. She kept nodding when Deeks placed the engagement ring on her finger. It was just a simple silver ring with one bigger diamond and two smaller ones next to it, but in Kensi's eyes it was perfect. She threw her arms around his neck and started to kiss him when he had managed to stand up. There was nothing more that she wanted than marrying Deeks._

_'I love you,' she cried softly._

_'I love you too,' he replied and she kissed him again._

Kensi's eyes were stuck on her engagement ring. Her still perfect engagement ring. It was so beautiful and she had fallen in love with the sight of it on her finger. An horn from behind her made her look up. The light had turned green. She quickly started to drive and took a right turn. The hospital slowly came in sight and Kensi's heart sped up.

* * *

The nurse was leading her through a million hallways. It was taking Kensi too long. These hallways were like a maze that was never ending. No one had told her what had happened or how Deeks was doing. They were just leading her through all these hallways, which all looked the same to her. Kensi's entire body was shaking and she didn't know how much longer she could keep walking. Too suddenly the nurse stopped and Kensi almost bumped into her. She looked over the nurse's shoulder and saw a man - the doctor, she guessed - standing in front of the room. He took a step towards her.

'I'm doctor Leavis,' he introduced himself. 'I treated mister Deeks when he came in.' His head turned into the room and Kensi followed his gaze. 'Mister Deeks came in with severe trauma...' The words of the doctor slowly fazed into thin air as Kensi took in the sight of Deeks. Slowly she walked over to his bed, staring in shock at him. His face was pale where it wasn't covered in bruises and cuts. He was lying so still in the bed. It was the beeping of the many machines that made her realized he was in fact alive.

'Miss Blye?' doctor Leavis asked and Kensi slowly turned to face the man. He took a deep breath befor he continued. 'I'm afraid that Mister Deeks' situation is critical. He lost a lot of blood. We don't know for sure if...if he will make it.' Kensi watched the sadness on the doctor's eyes while she felt her lip tremble. She gave a little nod before taking a deep breath and walking back into Deeks' room. The nurse had put a chair next to the bed and Kensi sat down in it. She reached for Deeks' hand and gave it a little squeeze.

'Hey,' his soft broken voice sounded and Kensi looked at his face. His blue eyes were staring at him. Worried and in pain. Her hand reached out and stroked his cheek gently.

'Hey,' she replied with an equally soft voice. A tear rolled over her cheek and Deeks wanted to reach out to wipe it away, but he couldn't find the strength. She gave his hand a little squeeze. 'You should get some rest.'

'You're staying?' Deeks asked and Kensi nodded.

'I have no other place to go to,' she said and she kissed his hand. 'Get some rest..' She watched as Deeks closed his eyes and his breath evened out.

* * *

His hand felt so familiar in her own and Kensi squeezed it a little tighter, like it was the only thing keeping him and her together. She watched his face, memorizing every feature of it.

'You have to be okay,' she whispered to him. 'We need little Marties running around on this world. Beautiful blond haired boys and girls running over the beach...'

'Little...mutant...ninja...assassins ,' Deeks mumbled and Kensi noticed how much energy it cost him to say those four words. But she smiled nevertheless. She remembered their talk on the couch. She had laughed at his joke, even kicked his leg. Only now it was exactly what she wanted.

'Yes,' she told him and she rubbed her thumb over his hand. 'Little mutant ninja assassins to drive us crazy.'

'But crazy...will be...good,' Deeks said and he opened his eyes. 'Our kids...will be great. Your...beauty...my sense of..humor...perfection...' Kensi started to laugh.

'We're going to have an amazing little family,' she whispered and a weak but genuine smile appeared on Deeks' face as well. They had never really discussed having a family but being in the hospital made them both think. For Kensi Deeks was the one. There was no guy she could imagine to start a family with than Deeks.

'We'll...buy a house...' Deeks continued to fantasize their life together. 'A beautiful house...on a hillside...near the...beach so we...can surf all day...'

'Sounds perfect,' Kensi smiled. 'Little mutant ninja assassins, a house on the hillside...we'll have a perfect life.' She looked Deeks into his eyes. 'There is nothing I would rather have. I want this.' She kissed his hand. 'You have to be okay.'

'Hey,' Deeks said and he stroked her cheek. 'You will...get that perfect...life.'

* * *

'Kensi, what happened?' Callen asked as Kensi walked into the hallway where Callen, Sam, Eric, Nell and Hetty were waiting. She glanced at Deeks, who had fallen asleep again. The doctor had assured her it was a good thing. He needed his strength to get better. Sam's hand on her arm brought her back with them.

'Umm...he was in a car accident...' she told them. 'When he was on his way home...a car ignored the red light and hit...him...He...umm...lost a lot of blood...The doctor...I don't remember all that he told me...Deeks is awake from time to time and able to speak...but...umm...the doctor isn't sure whether he is going to...umm...' It felt like reality hit her and Kensi couldn't tell the team what the doctor had told her. All she could do was break down in tears. Sam wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as she cried. What was she going to do without Deeks? They were supposed to get married in a few months. To start their life together...Instead they were here.

'I will find the doctor to tell us more about Mister Deeks' condition,' Hetty said and she walked away. The others stood in front of Deeks' room, watching him sleep from afar. Kensi felt herself trembling and she couldn't make herself walk back into the room. She wanted to sit next to him, hold his hand, but she didn't want to see him like this...remember him like this. She wanted him to smile. To make stupid jokes. She wanted to plan the wedding with him. Dream about their future together. But that could all end today.

'Kensi, your mom is on her way,' Nell told her softly and Kensi slowly nodded. Her mom...she needed her mom to be here. She looked at the others. They were here. Their family was almost complete. Suddenly something came to Kensi's mind and she couldn't push it away. She glanced at Deeks, who was lying there surrounded by machines that were keeping him alive, and she knew. So she walked away, phone in her hand to text her mom.

* * *

Kensi was pacing back and forth in front of Deeks' room. Callen and Sam had gone inside and sat next to the bed, keeping an eye on him and shooting glances at her every now and then . Eric and Nell were also staring at her. She knew it and she could feel their eyes, but she didn't say anything about it. They might think it is crazy; that she isn't in her right mind, but this was what needed to be done.

'Honey...' Julia said when she walked towards her daughter and she wrapped her arms around Kensi. 'I'm so sorry it took me so long to get here...how is he?' Kensi took a deep breath.

'The same,' she answered. 'Hanging in there. Did you get them?' Julia nodded and she took a box out of her bag.

'I couldn't believe you kept these all these years...' she said softly. 'I had thought...I expected that you got rid...never mind...' Kensi carefully opened the little box and two simple golden wedding rings were inside, like they had been for all those years.

'Miss Blye?' Kensi turned around and saw the nurse with a man.

'This is our chaplain,' the nurse said. The man extended his hand and Kensi shook his hand.

'I'm sorry to meet you under these circumstances,' he told her. 'I understood from the nurse that you needed me to marry you?' Kensi slowly nodded and ignored the surprised looks of Eric and Nell. They all walked into the room. Deeks smiled at Kensi. She had told him when he woke up what she had planned and he had agreed. They didn't want to wait. They wanted to get married right away. Now that their family was with them.

* * *

They were all gathered around Deeks' hospital bed and Kensi was holding his hand. He looked up at her and smiled. Kensi returned the smile while she listened to the chaplain saying a couple of verses. The chaplain looked at Deeks.

'Martin Deeks, do you take Kensi Blye for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony?' he started and Deeks' eye shifted to Kensi, who was doing her best to hold the tears back. 'Will you love, honor, comfort and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?'

'I do,' Deeks smiled and Kensi laughed through the tears. The chaplain turned to Kensi.

'Kensi Blye, do you take Martin Deeks for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long you both shall live?'

'I do,' Kensi smiled at Deeks. The chaplain asked for the rings and Julia handed them over. Kensi glanced at her mother and noticed the tears in her eyes but the smile on her face. The chaplain handed her the ring and Kensi gave Deeks' hand a squeeze. He smiled at her, as if he was saying that he was still there. Kensi took a deep breath.

'Deeks, I want you forever,' Kensi started. 'Forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together and always remember, whether happy or sad or whatever, we still love each other. Forever and always.' She slipped the ring on his finger. For a second she noticed the soft beeps that seemed to have slowed down. Her lip began to tremble but Deeks took her hand. She could see he had a hard time forming the words. He blinked a few times before he found his voice.

'Kensi...I love you...forever...' he said softly. 'Forever and...always...Please just...remember...even...if...I'm not...there...I'll always...love you...forever...and...always...' The tears were streaming out of Kensi's eyes. Speaking had required all of Deeks' strength. He couldn't lift his hand to slip the ring on her finger. The time between closing and opening his eyes became longer and longer.

'I pronounce you husband and wife,' the chaplain said softly while Kensi kept her eyes on Deeks' face. 'You may kiss each other.' Kensi leaned over and kissed Deeks softly on his lips, her tears dripping onto his face.

'Forever and always,' she whispered and she felt his last breath against her skin.


End file.
